Talk:Deactivating P.O.X.
Cartography Glitch When I first started this mission, I waltzed around the north side of the first roadblock and mapped down into the Undercity (just the entrance) with no opposition whatsoever. Now I rubberband out of the area when I try it. :/ --SarielV 14:23, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Having fought my way to Lian and returned, I can now go around the roadblock without being warped back. SarielV 14:31, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::The entire area is empty, except for the encounters for the quest. Using the above glitch, it is possible to come up behind Lou's group, although a roadblock stands between you and them. Disguise Bug When the disguises ended during the final fight with POX, all henchmen returned to normal, but my character became completely invisible. Tres strange. 21:51, 6 September 2008 (UTC) The hardest part... P.O.X. himself isn't difficult at all. With proper tanking, Reactor Blast keeps hitting your Tanks and you can even ignore interrupting it. Talon Silverwing is strong enough to take it; Panaku was a bit less lucky, he had DP already and so he died every single Blast. But that was okay, didn't need him anyway. What I found most difficult in this mission was that the Elementalist Am Fah Elite carry Savannah Heat, and H/H can't kite for beans. Also there are a huge amount of Am Fah Assassins...Aegis is a lifesaver, but still. Unsuspecting Strike hurts. (T/ ) 15:27, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Agreed mostly, except I had to interrupt his Reactor Blast. 4 Frontliners make it rather damaging. Heroes also tend to stand in spear-range, thus often get hit by the Reactor, too. He died quickly.. The hardest part was the duel imo. I guess we just were lucky with decimating the SH Ele before it had cast SH. Lian really helps a lot there, she wipes the sins quickly with Dragon's Stomp. Still, with mainly physicals the Sins were heck to beat up... I don't know if I had Aegis. The duel was rather annoying cause we just rushed in, and getting a Monk quickly rammed down by that Sin boss. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Duel I noticed in the article it mentions that Lou "usually" wins, I'm wondering if anyone has seen Wing win this duel? 02:18, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Because of Flashing Blades it would be quite difficult. (T/ ) 04:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I have. Usually it's because I charge in and slaughter everything before Wing dies. --Macros 05:05, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::The first and only time I did this, Wing won quite handily. 05:22, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Should we make a "win research" table? --◄mendel► 13:11, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Wing never dies when I try this quest. I always barge in and kill shit. Does that count? --- -- (s)talkpage 13:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ---- *Please sign the winner once for every fight you witnessed. Lou, of the Knives # your signature here if you saw Lou win, add a comment if you influenced the fight Wing, Three Blade *-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:37, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I just rushed in there with H/h, killing everything with lou as the last one, who simply kept attacking Wing until we attacked him. But I guess my monks also healed Wing, making the fight last until we interfered. *--Ferdoc 15:15, 18 December 2008 (UTC) grabbed a drink and cheered the fight on. Tryen to convince guildmates to keep the quest active so we can start betting on it *----Durga Dido 19:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Killed Lou pretty fast with H/H and then just killed the rest, Wing was the only one left alive. # your signature here if you saw Wing win, add a comment if you influenced the fight Okay, Heres a quick tip - Lian, Dragon Petal - Let the assasins kill him - you get 2% Morale Boost, Let Wing die to Lou, you get another 2% morale boost ( now 4%), then when he kills Wing, Lou is now your enemy, kill him, you get yet another 2% morale boost. And If you die before even getting to POX. Or any of your heroes die before hand. may as well just port back and try again. Absolute Bullshit I declare this quest the biggest bullshit ever. Wiped twice on those fucking Am Fah because they are 30vs8 with 10000000 assassins who stab your dumb heal henchies who cant heal for shit - and if you take heal heros with you you dont have a blinder and an interrupter for the golem which ONESHOTS a warrior in 116 armor with 480 damage in 1 strike. This quest is bullshit and the rewards arent worth it, a Droknar Rush or some rounds of RA with selling ZKeys afterwards is way faster for getting 10k. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.158.102.85 ( ) . :Only a really crappy warrior would have 480 HP. 600+ is nice. 16:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ever heard of DP? And not everyone uses Survivors for PvE. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.158.102.85 ( ) . In reference to above here.. This quest is not shit, you are obviously shit, since I finished this quest in two runs. the first run obviously, like most people I failed. To win I just used Myself Paragon With the Mixed Build Mainly based around keeping them knocked down and hurting them when they are. (level 20), Dunkoro(Level 20)(HB Monk), Melonni (level 19)(balthazar form), Koss(level 17)(basic sword skills), Another player(level 20 Warrior, Hammer Mastery With Knockdown Skills His Alcoylte Sausake(20) (nuker), his Razah(20) (the spirits attack POX regularly and help us obviously, through morale and health and whatnot, but when POX gets close enough he will attack the spirits therefor we have a quick chance to "re-better" ourselves if you know what that means? Loll... And finally His Norgu(level 20, degenerate, with empathy and so on) and that was on our second attempt. So therefor, this quest is not shit, you are just shit. Oh, and Am Fah are REALLY easy to kill, you just have to have Savannah heat, or Tenias heat. or a AoE spell like that. and they drop like flies. -- 20:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC)Batty King :::Well, that's certainly true. I won't argue that point. I only did this quest once, the day it came out; I did it with a friend though, so it was easier than with henchies. If I recall correctly, there's a group of Jade Brotherhood in the middle of the Am Fah mob; they die fairly quickly, but if you hurry, you can nuke a few groups of Am Fah off while they're mobbed around Wing. The necromancer skill Enfeebling Blood can reduce the auto-attack damage to some degree, and bringing multiple copies of Aegis can mess up the assassins' chains and prevent significant amounts of dual attacks. Also, remember that they all have Flashing Blades, so attacking them directly can be counterproductive; probably better to take some sort of tanking build (Defy Pain perhaps) and let them gather around you. 16:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That's certainly more helpful ^^ but I already did the quest now, don't ask me how, but it involved a SF ele hero instead of an interrupter, me being the online frontliner i just stepped back on every reactor blast (which Zhed who thought he's a friggin melee didnt do so he died every single time) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.158.102.85 ( ) . :::::Did you have any PBAoE or Touch skills equipped on Zhed? If you did, that would be why he kept engaging at melee range - heroes are stupid about retreating after they've used the point-blank skill. —Dr Ishmael 23:31, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::This quest is easysauce >.> Standard prot hero with Aegis (block is preferable to Weakness vs. Sins), take a Ranger with Broad Head Arrow or a Mesmer with many interrupts to shut down P.O.X., then an aeromancer or someone with Shadowsong. Also, be sure to take only *one* melee range person. Actually, you can get away without the interrupts as long as you can get proper tanking set up...that is, as long as Reactor Blast only ever hits the one melee, you'll be OK. By the way, SF is completely inferior to Savannah Heat in every way. (T/ ) 23:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thats subject to debate Entropy. SF has synergy with Glowing Gaze, SF doesn't cause AOE scatter, SF causes 98 armor ignoring damage + whatever damage for the casts afterwards, SF doesn't become completely useless if the mobs walk out of it because of recharge. -- 12:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::SF is fire damage, which does not ignore armor. —Dr Ishmael 14:23, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Mark of Rodgort (which both builds take anyway), or Rodgort's Invocation, gives all the burning you need to proc Gaze. SH costs much less energy. SF is useless against foes who don't burn (Destroyers come to mind) whereas you can use Winter for SH (but you don't need to, it's strong enough still). SF does not ignore armor in any way. (Unless you mean the burning, but again, Mark of Rodort, and degen can't be computed to direct damage anyway.) SF causes AoE scatter if you spam it enough (same to anything, actually). If mobs walk out of SH then you're doing it wrong and/or you shouldn't have taken a nuker anyway. SF is weak against individual mobs. SF belongs in PvP. (T/ ) 15:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC)